


When Our Eyes Are Closed

by Soul4Sale



Series: Dragon Age Generated Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Hinted One-Night-Stand, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When  you realize the beauty around you, it’s hard to stop its flow from coming to your closed eyes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Eyes Are Closed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another randomly generated pairing that I thought would work out well. I think it’s fun to write these pairings that I never thought of before. I’m pretty happy with these, as they come to me, and I’m going to continue to write them either until I go to sleep or until I’m capable of going somewhere. ^^

The world seemed to be both unnaturally still and spinning at the same time, Dorian noted, as he was tugged from his position nearly smothered in fine, silken pillows and against a strong body. Laying on his side, head pillowed by an arm thicker than his own, he sighed softly, eyelids drooping as he basked in the afterglow of a wonderful night.

“You’re beautiful.” The man behind him had whispered that near-constantly during their escapade, but now it just boosted his ego enough to have the Pavus heir turning and kissing Danarius on the mouth, slow and lingering, tongues transferring soft contact. “Do you know what beauty does to someone?”

“Hm?” Blinking slowly, he looked into the other’s eyes, head craning a bit more as he turned to look at the other. “What does beauty do to someone?”

“When you realize the beauty around you, it’s hard to stop its flow from coming to your closed eyes.” He stated with a certain tone of factuality, “I am positive that the face you make when you hit your climax will be engraved in my memory for years.” 

That earned a smirk and a soft click of the younger male’s tongue, “Perhaps you will even see it when you enter the Fade in your dreams. My beauty is unmatched, I can guarantee that.” Winking a little, he settled back in against that strong chest, trying to ignore the flop of hair in his face. He certainly didn’t _feel_ beautiful; he knew his hair was mussed and he could feel the loose hairs of his moustache tickling his lips.

Danarius leaned in, kissing him gently before coaxing them both to the shower, engraving every detail of the gorgeous young man in front of him in his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps it’s a bit too dirty for a T rating? I’m not sure. I’m sure you guys will let me know.


End file.
